


New Beginnings

by Jote_Aesa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jote_Aesa/pseuds/Jote_Aesa
Summary: Just a little something I wrote to help me with my grief after losing my mom and it got me wondering how Nero coped with the loss of Credo. Also this is based before DMC5, kind of my interpretation on how Nico and Nero met.
Relationships: implied Nero/Kyrie - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So like I said, this is my interpretation on how Nico and Nero met. I haven't read any of the official manga? So it's probably not all correct. Still, I'm happy with this piece!
> 
> Also, Nero/Kyrie isn't one of my ships so it's pretty implied.

Thirteen.

That was how many imperfections there were on the ceiling. Nero had counted and then just to keep his mind busy, he counted them again. He even tried listening to music, anything to drown out the noise of Kyrie quietly sobbing, trying so hard not to bother him even though it was a lost cause because he could hear the cat yowling two streets over if he tried. Demonic senses had their draw backs.

Still, he should probably try fixing those imperfections before they turned into a problem. Kyrie didn't need the stress of a ceiling collapsing in.

He flinched when a particularly loud, well loud for Kyrie, hiccuping sob was heard. He understood why she didn't come to him to grieve; somethings you could only do when alone. For him, it came at a time when he had just finished mopping up some scarecrows near the rubble of the Order's headquarters when he saw a ratty Order jacket sticking out between some rocks. He doesn't know how he got there, all he knew was that when he had enough awareness to realise, he was on his knees, clutching the jacket in his devil bringer and was sobbing ugly, body wracking, migraine inducing sobs. It would be a long time before he found the strength to move and let the jacket go, so much so that when he walked through the door to find Kyrie looking at him worriedly.

In that moment it hit him truly that Credo was gone; there would be no more lectures about coming home late or that 'No, Nero you can't punch a commanding officer because they are a "dickhead"'. No more of his desert dry wit and humour or the way his pride made his eyes practically glow when Nero achieved something the townspeople of Fortuna said he couldn't, and he started crying again. Not as bad as previous, but he cried with his head buried into Kyrie's shoulder, feeling Kyrie's small shoulders shake with her own tears, hearing her soft voice coo soothing words.

He had apologised profusely about getting demon blood on her dress and Kyrie rolling her eyes and telling him to go get a shower.

Now the tears didn't come as often but there was still this feeling of loss but he was learning to live with it.

That didn't mean hearing Kyrie cry for her lost brother didn't shatter his heart to pieces but he also knew that she needed this moment to truly be able to move on and so he went back to counting the imperfections on the ceiling, making a mental note of what he would need to fix them. Eventually the house went quiet, Kyrie obviously falling asleep and Nero breathed a sigh of relief, a feeling that was doubled by his demon half. Ever since he had triggered, there had been this feeling of other in the back of his mind, it told him what he needed to know without actually talking. He hesitated to call them demon instincts but it was close as he was going to get without sounding like he was insane. 

Still it was a shock when he realised that his demon half hated it when Kyrie cried, his devil bringer always dimmed to muted glow and he could hear a yowling that was solely in his mind. It was weird to think that a demon, even if it was a part of him, could mourn.

Sighing, Nero rolled over and swung his legs out of bed, padding towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Standing at the kitchen sink, he looked out the window, it was pitch black outside, no moonlight to be seen but with his new senses it might as well be daytime. Most of Fortuna was in shambles; the first places to be rebuilt were the houses and a small infirmary was made from the remnants of the town hall. Next had been the market stalls, though produce were in small supply as most of the farms had been ravaged by demons. It was slow going but slowly but surely Fortuna was rebuilding itself. Of course Fortuna was never going to be the same as it once was but maybe that was a good thing.

With a sigh, Nero grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water. He took a sip and then another finding that he wasn’t tired at all. He looked out at the small ravaged garden that Kyrie kept sighing at wistfully and decided to tidy it up, it wasn’t like he was going to get any sleep.

-

“Nero?” Nero looked up from where he lifted some broken slabs into a wheelbarrow. Kyrie stood at the backdoor dressed in her dressing gown and with a bit of bed head. Even still, she looked beautiful.

“Hey, Kyrie. Did I wake you?” He asked, wiping his dirty hands on his pajama pants. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed, just slipped on some boots before getting to work. He had tried to keep as quiet as possible as not to disturb Kyrie’s rest. Said red head shook her head and smiled.

“No, I just got up.. Nero have you been up all night?” Kyrie peered at him, a small but familiar frown on her face as she took in the much tidier garden.

Nero flushed and rubbed at his nose with his human hand. “Uh.. yeah. I couldn’t sleep and decided to be productive.”

The frown on the red head's face lifted into a small smile. “I see. Well how about I start the tea and breakfast while you wash up?” It was asked like a question but Nero knew it was an order. He gave a nod, making a mental reminder of the things still left to do in the garden and walked towards Kyrie. He stopped briefly to drop a kiss on Kyries hair, smiling when she giggled and gave him a push.

“Oi! Bathroom! You stink!” 

Nero gasped in mock offense, gripping his chest like Kyrie had wounded him. His inner demon puffed with pride as Kyrie let out another bell like laugh. She gave him another push and Nero finally headed to the bathroom.

It hadn’t taken long for him to wash and change into clean clothes, however he stood in front of the slightly cracked bathroom mirror just staring at his reflection. The were slight bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep and his skin was paler than normal but other than that there wasn’t much change to how he looked despite him feeling like he had changed. He felt like he didn’t know what he was supposed to do now, most of his life had been defined by the order and now it was gone. He was still staring at the mirror when there was a knock at the front door and he heard Kyrie shout his name.

With a deep breath and exited the bathroom, seeing Kyrie heading for room.

“Oh, Nero can you get the door while I get dressed?” Nero nodded and headed for the door which was knocked on again.

“Ok, i’m coming sheesh.” Nero grumbled and opened the door, suddenly finding him face to face with a woman with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

“Huh, I expected you to be more brawny.” Nero coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to dispel the smoke.

“*cough* What? Who the hell are you?” Nero gave the woman a scowl though it seemed to have no effect as she grinned widely.

“Ooooh look at that baby!” Nero found himself yanked out the house by his Devil Bringer which was being examined thoroughly with a look of glee.

“Uh-”

“OH! Isn’t this just beautiful. I’m gonna guess the talons are sharp. Oh of course they would be. OH but the glowing skin, does the skin have feeling? Can you feel this?”

“Ow! Yes I can feel that!” Nero snatched his arm away from the woman, giving the abused skin a soothing rub. “Now, who the hell are you and what do you want?” Nero glared, hiding his arm from view when the woman made to grab for it again.

With another puff of smoke, the woman finally introduced herself.” M’names Nico and I’m a weapon specialist. I was sent here by some runt by the gates.”

“Okay?”

“I’m here to see if you have any demon parts lying around. My ma was also a weapons specialist and she made this fine pair o’ guns and I'm following in her footsteps.”

“Okay, but why would you need me, there’s plenty of demon things lying around.”

“Oh pssh, because the runt at the gate said you hunted demons. So I've come with a proposition.” Nero eyed the grin on Nico’s face warily. This woman was strange and he wasn’t quite sure what to do.

“Nero, who is it? Oh hello! I’m Kyrie, please come in. Nero move out the way dummy!”

And so that was how Nero found himself, sitting at the kitchen table next to a woman who was still eyeing his Bringer like it was a pot of gold. Kyrie was making tea and humming a light tune.

“So, you have a proposition?” Kyrie asked, placing three cups of tea on the table.

“Damn right I do. You’ve heard of Devil may Cry right?” Nero choked on his sip of tea at the mention of the name, memories of a red coat, taunting and an easy smile flashed through his mind. Kyrie just smiled pleasantly and passed Nero a napkin.

“Yes, they were the ones who helped save us.” Nero had explained what had happened and how Credo had died and she had come to peace with the notion that the church hadn’t been all pure and holy as they made out.

Also she teased him mercilessly when he had gone a little starry eyed as he spoke about Dante.

“Tha’s right! Now the main man himself is hard to get hold of but i managed to track down his agent. After some talking, he told me that Dante don’t give stuff away for free and that if I wanted someone to help hunt demons and gather what they can of them that i should come ‘ere and well… ta da.”

“So, you want Nero to help you hunt demons and gather pieces of them so you can..?”

“Make weapons out of ‘em of course! Gotta make my momma proud!”

Kyrie ‘hmmm’ under her breath while Nero sort of just gaped at both women.

“Wait a damn min-”

“Would Nero be getting paid for helping you?” Kyrie interrupted, a shrewd look in her eye. Nico grinned right back and leant a little closer.

“Of course, Morrison - the agent I spoke of - said that they need the extra help as the big man himself don’t like taking small jobs or jobs that require too much travelling. So I may or may not have proposed a travelling branch of DMC as I do have a trusty camper van.”

“I see, I'm assuming some of the money made would be heading to the agent?”

“Eh, I managed to haggle him down to 15%. I don’t need much cash, fags and petrol are all i need money for, my payment would be the demon parts so whatevers left, grumpy there can have it.” Nice said, taking a small puff of her cigarette and Nero was mildly impressed that the chain of ash hadn’t fallen yet and she was nearly done. Nero was also mildly concerned that they were both talking about him like he wasn’t here.

“Ok. I expect a contract of some sorts to be written up?”

“Hey, whoa, don’t I get a say in this?” Nero finally cut in, feeling like his soul was being signed away without him agreeing. Kyrie looked at him with that damned frown again.

“Of course Nero, but don’t you see how this could be beneficial for us? I know you’ve been helping out those three orphans and with the extra income we could tidy up the spare rooms and they could come live with us. Also we have a garage that Nico here could use to house her van in the down time.” Kyrie said and Nero hated that she had a point. He had been helping out the said orphans and while he had found them somewhere safe to sleep for now, there was no guarantee it would always be safe, and they deserved a proper home. He also knew that Kyrie would welcome the distraction, as she no longer attended church as frequently and ended up helping out on the fields or the market. Plus he knew she would be a good surrogate mom to the kids and he could also do something to distract him from the lack of Credo’s presence in the house, not many demons came to the town anymore and with a van he could travel to the mainland easier.

It was with a heavy sigh that screamed defeat, he reluctantly agreed. Kyrie clapped her hands in front of her, a wide smile lit up her face and for once it actually reached her eyes. Nico looked smug as she dropped the finished cigarette in her empty cup of tea.

“Perfect!” She grabbed Nero’s human hand and shook it vigorously. 

“This is gonna be so much fun!”

Nero doubted it, but he couldn’t deny that his shoulders suddenly felt lighter.


End file.
